The Luminous Fish Effect
"The Luminous Fish Effect" is the fourth episode of the first season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 15, 2007. Summary Sheldon is fired from his job and subsequently delves into numerous obsessions. Leonard sees this and decides that only one person can help Sheldon get back to his normal life: Sheldon's mother. Extended Plot Leonard and Sheldon are attending a party to meet the new department head, Eric Gablehauser.]] Sheldon is displeased with Gablehauser because he feels that he is unworthy. After expressing this to him, he is swiftly fired. Back in the apartment, Leonard confident that Sheldon will get his job back if he apologizes to Gablehauser, but Sheldon refuses as he explains this is his first off day in decades. He starts out by conducting experiments with . Penny comes in and asks if Sheldon needs any . As his demands for various types of eggs confuse her, Sheldon tags along. He manages to annoy her after lecturing her on the distance between cars, fun facts on tomatoes, & buying in bulk. Leonard comes back to find Sheldon experimenting with or glow-in-the-dark fish. He plans to market them as night lights. Next, he buys a loom making clothes, place mats and other odds and ends. Leonard brings Sheldon's Mother; Mary Cooper to Pasadena to help with Sheldon, who was making serapes and ponchos. This angers Sheldon and he runs to his room. Mary makes dinner for the gang, and explains that Sheldon was always like this. Refusing to each dinner with them, Sheldon does come out of his room for some peach cobbler. Mary says that "you haveto let him (Sheldon) come to you". Leonard clearly ignores her warning and soon enough, Sheldon has locked himself in his room again. Mary Cooper remarks that he as her eyes, but the science stuff comes from Jesus. The next day, Mary forces Sheldon to apologize to Gablehauser after reminding Sheldon of a similar thing that happened when he was younger. It was fine to be smarter than everyone else, you just can't keep talking about it. At Caltech, Mary introduces herself to Gablehauser and prods Sheldon to apologize. Sheldon swiftly gets his job back in a manner suggesting sexual barter between Gablehauser and Mary Cooper. In the final scene, Sheldon asks his mother whether Gablehauser will become his new dad, Mary answers cautiously, "We'll see". Sheldon then goes to sleep and we see he has succeeded in making "Luminous Fish" nightlights. Quotes Leonard: Howard brought a date? Sheldon: A more plausible explanation is that his work in robotics has made an amazing leap forward. ---- Mary: (to Raj) I made chicken. I hope that isn't one of the animals ya'll people think is magic. ---- Howard: (with a woman) Hey, what up, science bitches? ---- is sitting in his room, working on a genetic sculpture, when his mom walks in Mary: Good Morning, Snickerdoodle! Sheldon: Morning. Mary: at Sheldon's sculpture Aw, now that looks awful fancy - what is that? Sheldon: It's my idea of what DNA would look like in a silicon based life-form. Mary: But intelligently designed by a creator, right? Sheldon: What do you want, Mom? Mary: You know how your Daddy always used to say that you can only fish for so long before you've gotta throw a stick of dynamite in the water? Sheldon: Yes. Mary: out a shirt, pants & shoes from Sheldon's closet Well, I'm done fishing. You, put those on. Sheldon: What for? Mary: Because you're gonna go down to your office, and you're gonna apologize to your boss, and get your job back. Sheldon: No. Mary: I'm sorry, did I start that sentence with the words, "If it pleases you your highness"? Sheldon: I'm not going to apologize. I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Mary: Now you listen here. I've been telling you since you were four years old, it's okay to be smarter than everybody else but you can't go around pointing it out. Sheldon: And why not? Mary: Because people don't like it! Remember all the ass-kickings you got from the neighbor kids? Now let's get cracking. Shower, shirt, shoes, and let's shove off. Leaves Sheldon: Wouldn't have been any ass-kickings if that stupid Death-Ray had worked! ---- Sheldon: apologizing to Dr. Gablehauser We may have gotten off on the wrong foot when I called you an idiot. I was wrong... to point it out. Critics "A strangely written episode. The story is passable as are the jokes but the focus is all wrong. The story should be about Sheldon’s place in the world and how he feels about it and yet we learn very little. The writers don’t seem to know what they were trying to achieve." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Sheldon produces glow-in-the-dark fish for use as nightlights in this episode. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=187 *This episode was watched by 8.15 million people with a rating of 3.1 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Luminous_Fish_Effect Trivia *This is the first time we see the inside of Caltech in the series. *Johnny Galecki and Sara Gilbert previously costarred together in "Roseanne" (1988), which also featured Laurie Metcalf - a guest star in this episode. *Sheldon weaving on the loom is mentioned again in "The Toast Derivation", where it is revealed that he made matching serapes for Leonard, Howard and Raj, the latter most whom still wears it when the weather gets cold. *Sheldon's 'estimate' of 4,000 pounds for Penny's vehicle is grossly inaccurate. Modern midsize sedans average 3,200 pounds while her small weighs closer to 1,900-2,100 pounds. *Sheldon's idea that he could simply invent a in the future, go back in time, and give it to himself, thereby eliminating the need to invent it, is impossible as this is would be a . A physicist like Sheldon should already understand this, as he points to such in "The Nerdvana Annihilation". *Penny misses the point of Sheldon's lecture on the when she says he should start heading out of the then, as Penny intends to drive Sheldon home when she is ready. *Sheldon's family name Cooper is revealed for the first time in this episode. Gallery Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Mary Cooper with her son Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Mary and Sheldon at Dr. Gablehauser's office Mary arriving at the apartment.jpg|Mary arrives at the apartment Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny at the shop Lumfish.jpg|The luminous fish effect Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h55m56s63.png|Sheldon weaving serapes Loom13.jpg|Howard and his paid for date. Loom11.jpg|Mary sees Sheldon weaving. Loom10.jpg|Mary's reaction to Sheldon's behavior. Loom9.jpg|Do you need any'thing? Loom8.jpg|Penny's first car ride with Sheldon. Loom7.jpg|Penny is lectured on vitamins. Loom6.jpg|Penny's first car ride with Sheldon. Loom5.jpg|Penny's first car ride with Sheldon. Loom4.jpg|In the grocery store with Penny. Loom3.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon. Loom2.jpg|Penny buying vitamins. Loom1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Article Category:Episodes with Mary Cooper